Not Ready
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Walter wants to tell Paige that he loves her, but Paige is with Tim now. What will Walter do? Find out for yourselves. A short one-shot.


Hey, Waige fans! Here's another Walter/Paige story from me! It's kind of my version of the scene where Walter sees Paige and Tim kissing and the ending scene where Cabe has a heart to heart with him. Hope y'all enjoy and do check out my other stories if you wish! As always, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

He drove his car along the highway for hours. His mind focused on one thing. Paige Dineen. He has to tell her how he feels. It's been eating away at him ever since a very drunk Toby made him see sense. _How could I be so stupid? I'm supposed to have an IQ of 197 for crying out loud!_ Walter mentally chastised himself as he stepped on the gas pedal, hoping that he could get to the team liaison before it's too late.

Meanwhile, at a fancy hotel resort near beautiful Lake Tahoe, Paige was having a splendid time with Tim. The two were munching on some chocolate when they found out that the hotel restaurant had shut down due to health concerns. "It's a shame that the restaurant is closed," Tim said as they walked along the sidewalk. "It's supposed to be open 24 hours, and I heard they have the greatest food." The newest member of Team Scorpion continued.

"Well these chocolate bars aren't so bad either," Paige said, trying to lighten the mood. "It's no five-star dining, but I used to be a waitress, so I'm not too judgy when it comes to food." The liaison finished with a chuckle. Tim looked at Paige with a loving look on his face, not willing to believe that this beautiful woman standing in front of him agreed to go on another date with him. The former Naval officer suspected that something was going on between Walter and Paige, but the latter assured him that it's only a professional relationship.

"Paige, I have to tell you something," Tim said as he turned around to face Paige. The liaison stopped eating her chocolate bar and looked at Tim with a confused expression. "Tell me what?" Paige asked. Tim then strode over to Paige and took her hands in his. He then took a deep breath and said, "I like you, Paige. A lot. If something is holding you back, tell me now, and we can at least enjoy the jazz festival as friends." Paige was speechless. Tim said that he likes her, but her heart yearns for another. _Yeah, but how long do you have to wait for him to come around? It's been two years and still he hasn't said anything._ Paige's mind said. _Tim is very clear about his feelings toward you. Give him a chance._ Paige's mind encouraged. The liaison then smiled widely at Tim and said, "Nothing is holding me back." A broad smile made its way across Tim's face as he leaned in to kiss Paige. The liaison returned the kiss as she held Tim's face in her hands.

Walter finally made it to the resort and quickly got out of the car. The genius rounded a corner before stopping in his tracks as he saw Paige kissing Tim. _No! I'm too late!_ Walter thought as his entire world came crumbling down around him. "I've lost her," Walter muttered under his breath. "I've lost Paige." The genius said as he tried to fight back the tears. Walter then turned around and headed back toward his car.

After Team Scorpion successfully captured the team of Eastern European hackers in Bulgaria, Cabe pulled Walter aside to talk to him about Paige. Walter tried to make up an excuse, but the Homeland agent wouldn't hear of it. "When it comes to relationships, even you have to admit that I'm way smarter than you," Cabe said. "You're not fully formed yet, Walter. If you were to tell Paige how you feel now, you would end up losing her for good." The Homeland agent lectured. Walter looked like a child being reprimanded as he listened to the man that was more of a father to him than his father. "I've waited too long to tell her," Walter said after a moment's silence. "What if I wait too long again? I don't want to lose Paige." Cabe took in Walter's words and said, "You have to give her time, son. You already messed up once when you tried to break her and Tim up, I don't think Paige would like it if you did it again." The Homeland agent finished.

Walter thought for a moment. Cabe was right. Paige was beyond angry when she found out that he was the one who called the hotel to change the room reservation and shutting down the hotel restaurant pretending to be the Health Department. He could still hear her angry words playing over and over in his mind. "I guess I'm not ready to love her yet," Walter said sadly. "No, you are not," Cabe replied. "Someday you will be ready. Just not now." The Homeland agent said as he put a comforting hand on Walter's shoulder. Walter then sat back down at his desk and dived into some computer work as Cabe left to grab his garlic bread before anyone else would take it from him. _Someday, Paige. Someday I will be ready to love you._ Walter thought determinedly as his fingers typed on the keyboard.

* * *

The End.


End file.
